Shared
by stella-pegasi
Summary: An important discovery leads to old memories, but at what cost to John Sheppard?


**Title:** **Shared**

**Author**: _stella_pegasi_

**Rating: **K +

**Genres: ** Gen, H/C, Whump

**Word Count: **5,420

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings:** None

**Characters:** John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, Jennifer Keller, Richard Woolsey, Radek Zelenka

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own them; I would have treated them better.

**Summary: **An important discovery leads to old memories, but at what cost to John Sheppard?

**Author's Notes: **Written for LiveJournal's sga_Saturday prompt: Week 16 - Memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Shared<strong>

_By stella_pegasi_

At first, the visions had been fleeting, an impression of movement, a flash of color, coming as he awakened, or as he was drifting off to sleep. John Sheppard barely had any perception of the images, or for how long they had been invading his mind.

He rarely dreamed, too many years of sleeping lightly during missions, continuing that pattern on Atlantis. However, vague images had become vivid dreams of the city. Night after night, Sheppard dreamed, ever so gradually becoming aware of the images.

During his waking hours, he would occasionally see something out of the corner of his eye, transitory images just beyond his sight, out of his range of consciousness. As the frequency of the visions increased, Sheppard became inattentive to his surrounding, appearing preoccupied to anyone who was looking at him. After a couple of days, the visions began to affect his concentration; yet, he was still unaware of what was happening.

Just before midday, Sheppard had a meeting with Atlantis director Richard Woolsey to go over recent requisitions requests from the military department. Sheppard had been engaged in the discussion, then, in mid-sentence, became very quiet, staring off into space.

"Colonel…colonel…are you alright?"

John Sheppard reacted with a start, "Wha…uh…sorry, I was a bit distracted. Richard, what was it you asked?"

"I was asking about the new deployment numbers. You requested a military personnel increase of twenty; however, the IOA has approved funding for only ten. Is this number going to be adequate to protect the increased number of scientific missions we are conducting?"

Sheppard gave Richard Woolsey a slight grin, "Years ago, a wise master sergeant explained the facts of requisitioning to me, decide what you need, and double it. Some smart-ass bureaucrat will cut what you need in half, and you'll end up getting what you needed anyway. Nice if they don't, but yes, ten additional SOs will be fine."

Woolsey stared at his second in command for a moment before he replied, "That's good, colonel. Just be aware, from this moment on, I will be monitoring your requisition forms very closely."

"Crap," Sheppard said, but he noted the glint in Woolsey's eyes; he suspected that Woolsey played the same game. After all, he was a bureaucrat; he had to know all the games. "Well, on that note, if we are done, I'm due in the armory; Lorne is conducting weapon's recerts, and I should make an appearance."

Woolsey asked, " I take it Lorne's got you on the recert list this round."

"Ah, Richard, you don't miss much do you?"

Woolsey chuckled, "No, not much, not much at all."

Sheppard headed for the armory located on the level below the gate room, taking the stairs from the control room. As he neared the bottom of the steps, a wave of dizziness passed over him, and an image of Atlantis flashed before his eyes, a group of Ancients talking excitedly about something, pointing to a monitor. Just as quickly as the image appeared, it disappeared. Trying to orient himself, Sheppard missed the last two steps and fell hard into the lower hallway.

Hearing his yelp as he fell, Chuck and others from the control room rushed to the stairway to find Colonel Sheppard unconscious at the foot of the stairs. As he raced to the fallen colonel, Chuck tapped his COM, "Infirmary, I need medics to the back control room stairway now."

~ooOoo~

Blackness faded to gray, then slowly the infirmary came into focus. Sheppard raised his head, "Oh…that's not good," laying his head back against the pillows.

"No, this wasn't good, and you call me clumsy."

Sheppard groaned, "Go away, Rodney."

"You always tell me to be careful. What were you doing running down the stairs? You could've broken your neck."

"Well, obviously I didn't."

Doctor Jennifer Keller had noticed that Sheppard was awake, she walked up, "You are quite lucky, colonel, no broken bones, just a good knock to the head. No concussion…," she stopped as Sheppard, attempting to move, grimaced from pain.

Keller placed her hand on his shoulder, pressing him back down, "…but you do have a badly sprained knee, which you need to stay off of for a few days."

Sheppard sighed, "No, I'm fine; give me crutches and I'll get out of here."

"Not so fast, colonel; can you tell me what happened?"

"I tripped, missed a step, fell down, what's to tell?"

"Sergeant Chapin was standing near the staircase; he glanced up when he noticed someone coming down the stairs. He said you stopped in mid-stride, looked blank for a second, and then, realizing you were about to fall, grabbed for the railing and missed."

"I…I don't remember."

Keller gave him a tight-lipped smile, "John, Rodney tells me that your team has noticed in the last couple of days that you have been pre-occupied, distant at times, breaks in your speech patterns. Mr. Woolsey said that you became distracted during the meeting you had right before you fell. Is something troubling you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, colonel, I have learned that a _'no, I'm fine_,' from you, means I need to look further. So, you aren't leaving the infirmary until we run a few tests; we'll start with the scanner. I'll send someone for you shortly." Keller left to write up the orders.

"Crap, I have too much to do to lie around here."

"Sheppard, you need to let her check you out; you've been off kilter for a few days."

Glaring at his friend, "I'm fine, I…," Sheppard stopped, an image of a corridor, deep within the city, flooded Sheppard's thoughts. The passageway was full of people dressed in gray, black, and cream clothing. They were coming in and out of doorways, seemingly going about their daily business. He sensed a calm, peaceful environment. Then he heard Rodney's excited voice.

"Sheppard, Sheppard, what the…Jennifer, get over here."

"Rodney, stop shouting; what are you yelling about?"

"You just zoned again…didn't you realize that?"

"I didn't zone out."

"Yeah, you did, Sheppard; you were in mid-sentence when your face went blank."

Jennifer arrived, "What's going on?"

"He did it again, just stopped talking in mid-sentence."

Whipping out her penlight, Jennifer shined the narrow beam into his eyes, stopping as he tried to push her hand aside, "John, something is not right here, let me find out what's going on."

Reluctantly, he nodded his head and Jennifer continued to check him over. Before she was finished, the gurney arrived to take him to the scanner. As the aides were helping him onto the gurney, Sheppard's face became blank again.

"Let's get him to the scanner, now, " Jennifer ordered.

~ooOoo~

Sheppard found himself standing in the control room on Atlantis. Surrounding him were people dressed in dark gray and black, not the usual cream-colored attire he associated with the Alterans. Everything looked brand new; all the consoles in the control room were lit up, the light from the crystals casting patterns on the faces of the technicians. The familiar stained-glass windows revealed the city was in deep space and under hyperdrive.

He turned his gaze toward the director's office, where man whose dark hair was streaked with gray, sat at a desk staring at a monitor. Sheppard walked toward the office and when he passed through the door, he spoke to the man receiving no reply, yet he didn't seem to question being ignored. He realized that no one was aware he was there, because he couldn't be; he was an observer, not a participant in this world. Returning to the control room, he decided to descend the stairs to the stargate.

As he crossed the tiled floor, Sheppard noted the lack of sentries on duty. Apparently, the Alterans felt no need for security. He suspected they possessed three ZPMs, meaning they would have all the power needed to protect the city. Standing beneath the gate, he wondered what would happen if the gate engaged with him underneath. He decided observer or not, he preferred not to find out. He had no idea why he was on Atlantis in another time, but he was going to take advantage of is and set off to explore this Atlantis.

~ooOoo~

Keller and Woolsey were standing in the corner, talking quietly, which was angering McKay. He had been pacing for nearly thirty minutes, since Sheppard had returned from the scanner. The colonel was still not responding to all attempts to wake him up. Finally, Rodney had enough and stalked over to Keller.

"Jennifer, what's going on with him? You realized when Teyla and Ronon return from Mezo, they're going to want to know. What's wrong with him?"

Kelly rubbed her eyes, "Rodney I don't know. All the tests we've run say everything is perfectly normal. It's as if he's asleep and dreaming, there is increased activity in his hippocampus and some decreased activity in his pre-frontal cortex and temporal lobes. For all purposes, he's in REM sleep, sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of? Is Sheppard dreaming or not?"

"Not exactly, we dream because the parts of the neocortex region of the brain de-activate, while the more emotional part of the brain re-activates from its activity level in other sleep stages. John's brain is not behaving exactly that way, and I'm not certain why."

"Well, that's not good enough," Rodney sneered.

"Dr. McKay, you need to allow Dr. Keller to take care of her patient. She assures me that the colonel is in no immediate danger," Woolsey admonished.

McKay decided to be quiet, but he made no effort to conceal his displeasure.

~ooOoo~

Sheppard was mesmerized by the city. He wandered from deck to deck; visiting the places he was familiar with, the mess hall, the infirmary, the armory, his quarters, Rodney's lab, only to find those locations used for other purposes. He felt oriented and disoriented simultaneously.

The one area where he felt totally at ease, other than the gate room, was the jumper bay. The jumpers appeared brand new, none of the pitting or scaring that marred the ones he was used to flying. And the jumper bay was at capacity; every docking station had one of the familiar crafts parked on it.

Leaving the jumper bay, he headed down the stairs to the control room once more. Observing two people returning from the balcony outside of the control room, he ventured outside. As he drifted through the sliding doorway, he realized for the first time that he was not corporeal; somehow, the idea amused him. He was enjoying his role as voyeur.

Outside, the city glittered before him. Sheppard almost felt that he was seeing the city for the first time. As they sped across the heavens, the towers were speckled with amber and white lights, twinkling in position, as the stars and galaxies around them streaked across the vastness of space. He found that he could not draw himself away from the majestic scene before him, searching for each tower that he knew so well. He was oblivious to the amount of time that had passed. After a while, he became aware of a presence beckoning him away from the balcony. Reluctantly, he re-entered the tower, drawn to explore.

Wandering through the city, he discovered when he entered a transporter, he needed only to think of where he wanted to go, and somehow he would be there. He thought of the chair room and within seconds, he was outside the door. The chair sat in its familiar location, alone; there were no Alterans in the room. Sheppard approached the chair, feeling the energy radiating from it, even more powerfully than he normally felt. The closer he came to the chair, the stronger the urge to sit down. As he slowly sat down, instead of the surge of power that normally coursed through his body only darkness engulfed him.

~ooOoo~

"How long has it been now?"

Teyla dropped her head, then replied, "It has only been a few minutes since you asked, and it has still been barely three hours since John became unconscious. Please try to relax Rodney, Jennifer says he is in no danger."

"Charlatans, all of them, that's all doctors are; something is wrong or he wouldn't be unconscious."

Ronon was sitting on a bed next to Sheppard's, "McKay, give it time." Rodney didn't reply; he simply sank further into his chair.

Sheppard's teammates sat quietly for the next hour, listening to the soft steady beeping of the monitors attached to their friend. They were so used to the background noise that they almost didn't notice the soft groan coming from the bed.

Teyla reacted first, "John…John are you awake?"

Sheppard smiled faintly, and answered a bit groggily, "Yeah, had a great dream though."

Ronon left, returning quickly with Keller in tow. She checked Sheppard's condition, then stood back and smiled. "You appear fine, colonel; but how do you feel, and I don't want to hear the word 'fine' from you."

He grinned, "I'm okay." Keller made a face at him, then turned to his friends. "His vitals are good, brain waves look normal, so for now I think he's fine."

Teyla asked, "For now, Jennifer?"

"Well, I'm keeping him hostage, for the time being, until I am convinced he is okay." She turned to Sheppard as she uttered the last word, "And no arguments from you, colonel."

Sheppard struggled into a sitting position, grunting as he moved his sprained left knee, "I'm hungry, any chance of getting anything to eat."

Jennifer nodded and Teyla said, "I will go to the mess and get you some food."

"Bring me that… uh…moroc, I think that's what that vegetable's called, casserole they have, it looked really good."

Teyla glanced at Rodney, and then Ronon, "When did you see a moroc casserole, John? Moroc is not due to be harvested for another month. You said you had a dream, did you see it there?"

Sheppard looked puzzled, then said absently, "Yeah, I guess so."

It had been three hours since Sheppard woke up; he had eaten dinner, and was watching a movie with Ronon. Teyla had left to check on Torren and Kanaan, and Rodney had gone to his lab for a bit. As the movie ended, Ronon turned to make a remark about the final scene to Sheppard to find that his friend was asleep. He glanced at the monitor, then called for a nurse. He had stared at the monitor long enough when Sheppard was unconscious to know that the screen he was looking was identical. Sheppard was unconscious again.

~ooOoo~

Atlantis was on the surface of an ocean, but not a familiar ocean. A bright sun glimmered high in the aqua sky, while the outline of two moons, faded in the bright light hung below the sun. Sheppard was standing on the east pier landing pad; towering over him was the hull of an Aurora class starship. Scores of people were milling around the enormous craft, containers that Sheppard had seen in abandoned sections of his Atlantis, were being loaded onboard. He left the pier and wandered down the long corridor toward the transporter, passing people carrying duffels and equipment, heading toward the pier. His destination was the control room.

Exiting the transporter, he headed for the gate room, surprised to find the gate active. As he stood underneath one of the balconies, he watched as several people exited the gate. From the weapons strapped to some of the returning Alterans, and the scientific equipment carried by others Sheppard was convinced that he was watching science teams returning with their military protection. He chuckled, "Some things never change."

The control room looked identical to the one he had visited earlier, and so much like the room where he felt comfortable. The apparel this crew was wearing was similar to the first group he had observed, but the colors were slightly different, a paler gray, black, and cream. Looking toward the director's office, the décor was also similar but the occupant was different. Sitting behind the desk was a woman, her dark hair falling loosely around her face. She was talking to two men sitting across from her. For a moment, Sheppard imagined it was Elizabeth, and he and Rodney were talking to her, as they had done together so long ago.

Once again, he had no conception of the passage of time, as he wandered throughout the city. He found the gymnasium, a classroom full of children, a storeroom laden with stained glass, replacement windows he suspected, and lab after lab with people working. Eventually, Sheppard felt the pull toward the chair room, and like the last time, as he sat down, darkness descended.

~ooOoo~

As he woke, Sheppard's first glimpse was of Jennifer Keller staring toward his monitor.

"Hey, doc; how am I doing?" His voice was raspy from sleep.

"Colonel, I thought you might be waking up. How are you feeling?"

He waved his right hand, "Fine, but thirsty."

Jennifer looked over at Rodney, "Would you pour some water and hand it to me?"

Jennifer helped Sheppard take some sips of water, then gave him the bad news, "Back to the scanner for you, after this second episode I need to compare your readings to the base line I did earlier." Sheppard frowned, but didn't complain.

About ten minutes after Sheppard was taken to the scanner, Marie returned to his friends with a message, "Dr. Keller wanted me to tell you that the colonel is unconscious again."

Forty-eight hours later, Sheppard was on a rollercoaster. He would be unconscious for a few hours, then awake for a short time, then repeat the process. Dr. Keller was becoming concerned; the colonel's brain chemistry was unbalanced, and so far, there were no answers.

During the few moments when he was awake, Sheppard was groggy, agitated, and disoriented. He had begun to mumble unconnected words that made little sense, then fall unconscious once more.

Richard Woolsey stopped in the infirmary shortly after Sheppard had entered another cycle. He walked over to Teyla, sitting with Kanaan, who was holding their son, "Any change?"

Teyla shrugged, "He's the same, unconscious and only awake for a few moments at a time."

"And no idea what could be wrong with him?" Teyla simply shook her head 'no' in reply to Woolsey's question.

While Teyla and Woolsey were talking, Marie, the chief nurse, hung a new IV bag and checked the EEG leads attached to Sheppard. She had turned to leave when Sheppard's heart rate began to climb, the monitor beeping rapidly.

McKay, who had been napping jumped up, yelling, "What's going on, what's happening?"

Marie turned to Ronon, "Get Keller."

~ooOoo~

Sheppard was in the control room of an Atlantis under siege. The city-ship was in space once again, and was under attack by at least four alien ships. Sheppard rushed out to the balcony just as a volley of drones streaked from the launch ports staggered around the city's perimeter. The city's shields were holding; the bombardment from the alien weapons, cast a diffuse eerie blue glow spreading across the shield's dome-like form. Jumpers were circling the city within the shield, paced by winged attack ships on the outside of the shield.

Returning to the control room, Sheppard stood in the shadows, observing as the crew went about their duties. Among the crew was an older man of average height, who appeared to be in command. His hair was graying; his face lined, his demeanor calm. Sheppard watched as the man moved about the control room, speaking quietly to his crew, a smile for some, an encouraging pat on the shoulder for others.

Sheppard was calmer than when he first arrived; his heart had begun to race when he found himself without warning in the middle of a battle. Now that he realized he was observing Atlantis history unfold, he wanted to learn as much as he possibly could. He started in the jumper bay, spending time there, as the jumper crews were prepping the jumpers not currently airborne. He found the infirmary almost by instinct; there were only a few patients and none of them appeared injured in the melee raging outside. He could tell the infirmary was prepped for casualties, but fortunately, none had arrived.

He wandered around Atlantis, listening to the updates on the battle being sent citywide. The inhabitants of the city not engaged in defending against the attackers, were sequestered in their quarters or gather in interior common areas, deep within the hull. He wandered out onto the Southwest Pier, to his favorite spot, and looked back at the city. How ethereal the city looked bathed in the blue glow of the alien's weapons. Calmness settled over him, and that is when he felt her slipping into his mind.

_"Colonel, colonel, can you hear me?" _

"Atlantis, is that you? Are you, my Atlantis or the one from this time?"

_"I am both, colonel, but I am with you in your present."_

"What's going on, why am I able to see this? Is this Atlantis history?"

_"I will answer all your questions soon, but you must leave. You are somehow connected to my database. You are caught in the data stream, and I cannot release you. You must wake up and fight to stay awake; this is doing damage to you. Please you must hurry to the chair room where we have our most direct connection; I can withdraw you from the data stream from there. I just cannot keep you from slipping into the stream again. I have been able to direct you there, but it is becoming more difficult. You must make the one with the large brain understand what is happening to you. Only he can break the connection."_

At Atlantis request, Sheppard headed for the chair room. Upon arriving, he found several technicians in the room and a brunette woman sitting in the chair, his chair. Sheppard was surprised at the spark of jealously that surged through him at seeing someone in his chair.

"Who is she, Atlantis?"

_"She is my muse from this time period, Meriana. Do not worry that she is sitting in the chair, you need only to touch the chair, please, colonel."_

Sheppard reached out toward the chair.

~ooOoo~

"Rodney, you need to calm down, I can't tell you what's wrong: I don't know what's wrong." Jennifer Keller was exasperated with McKay.

McKay yelled, "He's getting worse; his brain is getting all scrambled. What the hell good are you if you can't make him better?"

Jennifer took a deep breath before she answered, "I know Rodney; we are supporting him the best we can. I just spoke to a neurologist at the SGC hoping he can help to determine what is wrong with him. But I have to tell you, if he doesn't improve in twelve hours, I am going to send him through the gate so that he can get more advance care."

Rodney's fear and frustration were escalating, before Teyla had an opportunity to step in, Ronon growled, "McKay, stop; Jennifer's doing all she can."

Rodney turned toward Ronon, his face flushing even redder but stopped when he saw Ronon's expression. "Okay, you're right…I'm just frustrated, all this technology, and we can't fix him. I'm used to fixing things."

Teyla slid her arm around Rodney, "There are some things you cannot fix, Rodney; you must let others do that. Jennifer and her staff are doing all that they…" A loud gasp from Sheppard stopped her.

Keller rushed to Sheppard's bedside, Rodney behind her. "John, it's Jennifer, can you hear me?"

The first few words Sheppard muttered were weak and unintelligible, but the last few were clear, "Atlantis, w-warn, data loop…caught…help…." The colonel's words faded as he quickly lapsed into unconsciousness.

Teyla reacted first; her voice filled with concern, "What…what did he mean?"

Rodney's eyes were wide, "Oh no…I think…. Jennifer, I need copies of his EEGs and brain scans." Jennifer looked at him quizzically, about to ask why, when he cut her off, "Now, I need those now." He then tapped his COM, "Radek, get your ass up to the infirmary and bring your laptop. We've got a problem."

Thirty long minutes later, with Teyla, Ronon, and Woolsey waiting impatiently, Rodney, Radek Zelenka, and Jennifer were pouring over data. Rodney and the Czech scientist were bickering excitedly about the data on Radek's laptop.

"Why the hell didn't you think about that before you starting running that program?"

Zelenka frowned, "Rodney, you told me to look for certain keywords in database; weapons, scientific advances, medicine. When we find how to unlock this new section of the database, we applied that program."

"Did you think to consider that it could be harmful?"

"How would we know that? It is database, binary code." Radek began to mutter rapidly in Czech, throwing up his hands.

"Gentlemen, what is going on, do you have an answer for what is happening to Colonel Sheppard?" Woolsey's voice was calm but his tone insistent.

Rodney rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hand, "Maybe. About a month ago, Zelenka's database team found a very large encrypted section of the database."

"Yes, doctor, I remember Dr. Zelenka's report, but what does that have to do with the colonel?

Zelenka answered, "We determined the cipher the Ancients used; they tend to use similar ciphers to encrypt their data. Dr. Morris broke the cipher, and we were able to access the data. It is a very large file, and it is being translated; however, we think it is a history of Atlantis."

A fleeting look of anger passed across Woolsey's face, "A history of Atlantis, and you are just sharing this now? May I ask why you had not told us?"

Zelenka gave Woolsey a sheepish look, but before he could answer, McKay stepped in, "It was my call. We weren't certain what we had, and until the translation was far enough along and until the keyword search was done, we didn't know with absolute confidence."

Woolsey stared at Rodney for a moment, then asked, "Dr. McKay, how is this database affecting the colonel?"

Jennifer answered, "We've compared the colonel's brainwaves to the frequencies of some of the data, and we have found a match."

"A match, how is that possible?"

Zelenka explained, "Mr. Woolsey, it appears that part of the data we uncovered is a visual representation of Atlantis, possibly video logs of Atlantis."

Teyla asked, her voice full of surprise, "Do you mean like the videos we watch. We could see Atlantis from the past?"

"Perhaps, if we can apply the technology," Rodney hesitated before he continued. "I think that because of John's ATA gene, he has somehow connected with the video feed. I suspect that we turned it on video when we decrypted the file. The video code embedded in the file has been broadcasting, and John's gene picked it up. I think it's running in his brain because it has no other outlet."

Woolsey asked impatiently, "Can you turn it off?"

"Yes…but," Rodney started.

Zelenka finished his statement, "We do not know what danger it would put the colonel in," Rodney only nodded.

Woolsey turned to Jennifer, "Dr. Keller this sounds like the decision is yours. What do you recommend we do?"

Jennifer looked at each face staring at her before she answered, "I don't think we have a choice. The data stream is doing harm now, and I fear, and Rodney and Radek agree, that sending John through the gate before we stop the stream could be very dangerous. I think our only choice is to sever the connection here."

She turned to Rodney, "Let's do this." Rodney nodded, and Zelenka began the process of cancelling the translation and key word search, then closing the file.

~ooOoo~

Sheppard was in the control room once more, this time during a sleep cycle he suspected. Only two technicians were on duty, and the normally bright and lively control room was quiet and subdued. He wandered out onto the balcony to find that they were once again sitting on the surface of the ocean of yet another planet. There were two moons chasing each other across the sky, darting in and out of dark luminous clouds. The ocean was covered with a greenish-yellow glitter, no doubt some phosphorescent plant or animal life. Whatever it was he thought it was beautiful. Once again, calmness flowed over him, and he felt her slip into his mind once more.

"It's beautiful here."

_"Yes, the others loved it here and stayed many years, using this planet as their home base while they explored for planets to seed new life onto. They named the planet Micanis; it means glowing in Alteran. John, the one with the large brain has determined what is happening to you. You will be free of the data stream very soon. I will be with you."_

"Doctor Rodney McKay, the big brain is Doctor Rodney McKay."

_"I will remember that, John. You should go to the chair room; it will be easier if you are there."_

Sheppard felt her soothing presence leave, and with a last look at the magnificent vista before him, he left for the chair room.

~ooOoo~

"Is he ever going to wake up?"

"McKay, I swear if you don't shut up, I'm going to shut you up." Ronon's voice was low and gruff.

Teyla intervened, "Ah….stop it, both of you. Jennifer said it might take a while for John to wake up. She said his brain is readjusting, and it will take time."

"It's been six hours, and…" Rodney stopped at the glare he got from Ronon.

The object of their concern was resting quietly but unknown to his friends, he was waking up. He could hear murmuring but it was too faint to understand, what he did understand was that Atlantis was with him.

"Hey, you're here."

_"I told you I would be. You are much improved, John."_

"If you say so, I feel overwhelmed."

_"Your ability to use the gene has progressed a great deal; you are learning to utilize the gene more and more as time passes. I explained to you before about the connection that we have, you are stronger than any muse I have had, yet you are not ready to use the skills you possess. The database does include a complete record of my history. Everything that happens on Atlantis is recorded."_

"Everything, even the personal stuff?" Sheppard asked with trepidation.

_"No, not everything, they only recorded the common areas of the city. The Alterans possessed a strong sense of propriety and valued their privacy."_

"Oh, well, that's good."

_"The visual file in my database can only be accessed by those who possess an extremely strong gene. My creator wanted a history of the city-ships for all eternity. The Alterans believed that our story was as important as our future."_

"It was very impressive; I wanted to stay and see more."

"_John, a time will come when you will be capable of accessing the database at will. However, you have much more progress to accomplish before you attain that skill. You have learned a lot about me, and those who have been on this journey with me. When you are stronger, I will answer any questions that you have, for now you need to rest. Your friends are as concerned as always; I will assist you in waking up so that you can communicate with then."_

As Sheppard felt Atlantis leave his consciousness, the voices surrounding him became louder as he felt Atlantis nudge him awake. He smiled; Rodney was whining, so all must be right with the world. His world and it was time to join it once more.

He whispered, his voice raspy, "Hey, guys…," then silently laughed as his friends talked over one another, asking how he was feeling.

"I'm fine, just fine." Someone gave him a sip of water, Teyla no doubt, from the gentleness of the hand on his chin.

Rodney asked, "Sheppard, what was going on in your head? You were in some kind of visual data stream loop. Did you see anything?"

Sheppard smiled, "You're not going to believe what I saw, Rodney; it was amazing."

As his friends gathered around to listen, John Sheppard was already looking forward to the day when he would learn more about his beautiful city.

_The end…_

* * *

><p>I am seriously going to have to put <strong>sherry57<strong> on the payroll if she keeps coming up with such wonderful ideas from these prompts from sga_saturday. Her idea, _"Atlantis shares memories with Sheppard."_ Thank you, **sherry57**!

Thanks to all for reading…I hope you enjoyed!

For some reason reviews are not being forwarded to my home email…I apologize for any delay in replying to comments.


End file.
